Le témoin inconnu
by Lys Lys
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black est coupable. Tout le monde ? Vraiment ? Et si une moldue pouvait changer cela ? Encore faut-il la retrouver...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà ma première traduction. C'est une fic de Athena Arena, en VO ( anglais ) elle est complète et comporte 15 chapitres. Belphegor avait commençé à la traduire mais a abandonné, j'ai son accord pour la remplacer. J'ai envoyé plusieurs mails à Athena Arena pour savoir si je pouvais traduire son histoire, je n'ai jamais eu de réponses. Si ele fini par répondre et qu'elle n'est pas d'accord, je supprimerai ma traduction.

Bonne lecture

Titre : The Unknow Witness

Auteur : Athena Arena

1ère traductrice : Belphegor

Correctrices : Cérulane, Vif d'Or

Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue

C'était simplement un jour ordinaire. Elle avait rarement la chance d'aller à Londres, en particulier à ce moment de l'année. C'était la période des « feuilles sur la ligne » pour excuser un retard de train. Elle monta à bord du train à Rochester, et comme d'habitude regarda la vallée alors qu'ils croisaient la Medway dans la lumière du début de l'automne, le soleil se reflétant sur l'eau qui coulait silencieusement. Les murs vides du château perché sur la berge projetaient leurs ombres intimidantes sur le centre de la ville pendant qu'ils traversaient l'estuaire. En se rasseyant sur sa banquette inconfortable, elle était loin de penser qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois.

La capitale de la Grande-Bretagne, du Royaume-Uni, Ô vieille Angleterre. Elle semblait toujours pleine de clichés pour les étrangers. Un vieil endroit chargé d'histoire et de tragédie, les britanniques semblant incarnés par leurs blocs de tours en béton et leurs terrasses Victoriennes, avec des points de vue et des traditions rigides et des clients aux lèvres pincés que l'on pouvait trouver en abondance dans les pubs pittoresques et les hôtels de toute la ville. C'était cela le Londres des touristes. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment ils géraient cela, essayant de voir la ville depuis leurs bus à ciel ouvert, dans leurs tours où l'on parlait toutes les langues connues de l'Homme, évitant les rues encombrées par des taxis noirs semblables à des cafards et tout ce qui pouvait permettre de faire rapidement du profit. Ce n'était pas son Londres à elle. Le sien, c'était celui des ruelles.

Ce jour-là, elle était allée à un petit endroit de Covent Garden, vers une allée de boutiques spécialisées que quelques personnes à peine connaissaient, et qui était presque une galerie d'exposition pour tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Des petites boutiques vendant de la cuisine végétarienne pour tous les goûts, des femmes aux cheveux gris avec des milliers de babioles qui proposaient des cristaux et des huiles pour calmer tous les maux, des librairies extraordinairement remplies pour satisfaire n'importe quelle recherche. C'était cela son Londres. On trouvait même du plaisir à voir les paquets remplis et qui débordaient des poubelles, dérangés par les sympathiques mendiants errants de la ville. Ils faisaient aussi partie de l'ambiance du quartier qui restait isolé du piège à touriste qu'était Covent Garden. Elle avait l'habitude d'y mener la grande vie lorsqu'elle habitait en ville ; un petit peu d'excentricité dans ce monde de fou n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Les animaux mendiaient autant que d'habitude. Elle avait acheté un petit pain moelleux au thon et au maïs chez Louis au snack italien et il avait l'air de manquer de son attrait habituel, son appétit diminuait significativement à chaque bouchée pendant qu'elle en grignotait distraitement les coins. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir que son estomac semblait savoir quelque chose qui restait dans une heureuse ignorance pour son esprit. Elle s'assit sur un banc au milieu de la place, où se croisaient quatre ou cinq rues un peu en retrait de Neal Street, où les voitures étaient moins courantes et les bancs nombreux. Elle avait passé une bonne matinée. Se complaire dans les différentes possibilités, méditer jusqu'à prédire, cela semblait toujours lui offrir une échappatoire à la réalité qu'elle cherchait toujours quand elle restait coincée dans son bureau étouffant dans les hauteurs de Whitehall. Les pigeons picoraient à ses pieds les miettes qui tombaient à terre, ils se dispersaient de temps en temps lorsque quelqu'un approchait leur zone protégée. Elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui voulaient débarrasser Londres de ces amusantes créatures, surtout à Trafalgar Square. D'accord, ils chiaient sur la tête de Nelson, et alors ? C'était le résumé d'un sentiment général de pessimisme, abondant dans la région depuis le déclin de l'empire. La bretagne les laissaient chanter en groupe. Pays d'espoir et Jérusalem la Glorieuse. Cette seule situation semblait être le cliché parfait.

Les pigeons s'éparpillèrent à nouveaux alors que quelque chose les approchait. C'était un chien, qui avait l'air d'avoir été trainé de force à travers les buissons et qui vint s'installer sous le banc. Presque roulé en boule ; l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il commença à gémir. Après s'être assuré que Louis ne la regardait pas, elle arracha la moitié de son sandwich et le lança sous son siège d'un geste négligent de la main. Elle se releva pendant que la bête noire dévorait sa part en trois grosses bouchées. Comme si ce filou n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Le chien fut satisfait en une minute, il émergea petit à petit de sa cachette et s'assit devant elle, la tête un peu relevée comme un acte de fierté et de défiance contre ce que le monde pouvait lui reprocher. Elle lui toucha affectueusement la tête, ignorant les risques de rage et autres trucs qu'un animal de la rue pouvait avoir. Ses poils emmêlés semblaient froids contre sa peau, la bête ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Si elle n'en avait pas su davantage, elle aurait juré qu'il souriait. Il se coucha à nouveau à ses pieds, la tête posée sur ses larges pattes, et la regarda descendre la rue. Un moment de pur contentement sembla l'atteindre, juste pour un instant.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'une apparition, le chien se redressa sur ses pattes, un grognement diabolique ornait maintenant sa truffe, pendant qu'une foule arrivait sur la place. Il commença à grogner; un bruit sourd de colère et d'indignation sembla traverser la figure de l'animal pendant que les gens commençaient à se disperser. Mais elle se dépêcha car elle était en retard. Elle devait retrouver un ami pour prendre un café. Elle trébucha sur le chien et lui jeta un regard d'excuse pendant qu'elle rangeait son porte-monnaie dans son sac à main. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il s'enfuyait. Elle présuma plus tard que c'était ce qu'il avait dû faire, car au moment suivant il n'était plus là, malgré ses tentatives de repérer la fourrure hirsute parmi la foule.

À cet instant, presque au même endroit où le chien était assis, il y avait un homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs et emmêlés, les yeux brillants et enfoncés dans leurs orbites semblaient se préparer à ce qu'une obscurité imminente les submerge dans les prochaines secondes. Peut-être que cet assombrissement était pour elle. L'homme se retourna sur place, attrapa fermement un objet dans la poche de sa veste et dégluti visiblement. Elle était hypnotisée par sa présence, une présence qui semblait aussi intimidante que les ruines désertes du château Normand qu'elle voyait depuis les fenêtres du train. Il lui paraissait grand et fort. Durant ce bref moment, un million d'émotions lui traversèrent le visage, le dernier visage qu'elle voyait. Durant un très court instant, il passa de la plus profonde des tristesses à la pire des colères. Ses sourcils étaient froncés de concentration, il se préparait pour une tâche qui lui incombait de faire, malgré les spectateurs. Puis il s'avança.

Les secondes suivantes semblèrent durer une éternité pendant que l'homme mystérieux traversait la place, l'air sombre, les yeux maintenant pleins d'émotion et fixés sur sa cible : un petit homme grassouillet, à l'air sournois, adossé contre le coin d'un immeuble comme s'il était au deuxième étage et prêt à sauter pour essayer de voler. Ils discutèrent pendant une minute ou deux, l'homme brun sans nom dominant la conversation, l'autre homme ayant l'air de plus en plus désespéré au fur et à mesure que le brun s'approchait. Chaque mot était échangé entre deux grincements de dents, le brun tremblait de colère visiblement au bord de la crise d'hystérie, ses épaules larges et fortes tremblaient pendant qu'il s'efforçait de se contrôler. Elle n'entendit que quelques mots de leur conversation, des mots comme traitre, brisé, mensonges et mort, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de connaitre les détails. Pour une fois dans sa vie, la vue lui suffisait. L'homme grassouillet avait tort et devait faire face aux conséquences.

Soudain, la situation changea : le brun laissa sortir un cri de rage et poussa son compagnon contre le mur, intimidant facilement l'autre poule mouillée; Elle commença à s'approcher sur le bord du banc. Les choses tournaient mal, mais personne ne le remarquait. Étonnement, le petit homme eut un soudain sursaut d'énergie, il se libéra de la prise de l'autre et se rapprocha du milieu de la place. Les mots suivant furent primordiaux pour l'intrigue. Elle s'arrêta lorsque le brun se laissa tomber sur le trottoir et pâli suite à l'accusation. La voix stridente qui transperça le doux air de l'automne semblait, à l'observateur désinvolte, assez authentique. Il y avait assez d'émotion pour obtenir une réaction réaliste et une bonne foi. Mais tout ce que cette phrase récolta d'elle fut un coup d'œil incertain pour l'homme brun, qui lui fit voir la nature ténébreuse de la manipulation qui se produisait.

" Lily et James, Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu ! "

Les images suivantes, les dernières qui atteignirent son esprit, furent si ralenties et si floues que personne ne voulut la croire. Ni les docteurs, ni la police, ni ses amis qui l'aidèrent dans sa longue et lente rééducation. C'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, lui disait-on. La magie n'existait pas. Les gens ne se changeaient pas en animaux. Et on ne pouvait certainement pas faire exploser une rue comme le ferait un petit obus de l'armée avec un simple morceau de bois.

Mais c'est exactement ce qui se passa. Juste au moment où son inconnu aux cheveux noirs sortit son bout de bois minutieusement poli et le tint devant lui comme il brandirait une épée durant une bataille, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sinistre ennemi, il tenait sa propre arme derrière son dos et la pointait vers la rue à quelques pas de là. Il murmura quelque chose en Latin. Elle se souvenait seulement du mouvement de ses lèvres fines et pâles pendant qu'il disait ces mots fatals. Puis le monde explosa.

Une explosion de gaz. C'était le verdict officiel. Une canalisation loin sous la rue s'était rompue et son contenu avait pris feu à cause d'une étincelle quelconque, envoyant des débris voler un peu partout et la couvrir de cicatrices qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir. Une telle explication était loin d'être satisfaisante. Elle n'expliquait pas sa cécité. Elle n'expliquait pas l'éclair de lumière.

Ce fut comme se trouver au centre du soleil. La lueur rougeoyante l'éblouit d'abord complètement, elle tomba derrière le banc suite au souffle de l'explosion, le vent crissa dans ses cheveux quand le contrecoup passa sur son corps. Elle n'aurait pas pu fermer ses yeux même si elle l'avait voulu. Ils restèrent grand ouverts pendant que la lumière les traversait douloureusement. Elle pouvait sentir sa rétine brûler alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur, ses larmes coulaient pour calmer le feu qui se dégageait de ses pupilles, obscurcies à jamais.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de perdre connaissance, alors que son cerveau commençait à hurler à cause de la douleur de la perte d'un de ses sens vitaux, fut un rire. Pas un rire remplie de la joie du travail bien fait, ni de satisfaction à la suite de cette destruction, mais le rire de l'homme brun. Elle pouvait l'imaginer, comme si l'image était pour toujours tatouée dans sa mémoire, lui brûler la peau comme pour lui dire à quel point il avait été trahi. C'était le rire d'un homme au bord du gouffre. Un homme qui savait, à cet instant, qu'il avait tout perdu. Un rire face au sort cruel que le destin lui avait réservé. Et elle sentit un rat qui s'enfuyait entre ses pieds, elle aurait pu jurer que sous ce rire, il y avait le cri intérieur d'un chien noir errant.

* * *

Voilà. Je continue ?

Lys

PS : pour ceux qui s'étonneraient de voir cette fic publiée une seconde fois, il y a eu un bug sur le site, les mises en pages ont sauté et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre une nouvelle fois les chapitres...


	2. Memories and Mysteries

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà la suite de ma première traduction. Je rappelle que l'histoire est de Athena Arena, et que je n'ai toujours pas son feu vert pour traduire vu qu'elle n'a pas répondu à mes mails...

Bonne lecture

Titre : The Unknow Witness

Auteur : Athena Arena

1ère traductrice : Belphegor

Correctrices : Cérulane, Vif d'Or

Bonne lecture

* * *

Memories and Mysteries

_**Juillet 1993**_

Elle remua à nouveau, couverte de sueur. Les images de son rêve étaient ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une réalité visuelle pour son esprit. Elle voyait les mêmes images encore et encore, des scènes d'enfance entremêlées avec de brefs aperçus d'adulte. Un ours en peluche abandonné au milieu de la rue, une fête d'anniversaire, des ballons et des serpentins, des tresses et des jeux de marelle. Son bureau, son reflet dans le miroir, toujours figé douze ans auparavant et qui ne vieillirait jamais. L'estuaire vu du train. Son Londres. Puis le rêve changea, comme il le faisait toujours. Pour un homme aux yeux rouges et brillants, squelettique. Une famille détruite. Un ami. Un traitre. Un homme aux cheveux noirs au bord de la folie. L'étoile du chien.

Elle s'assit et haleta, cherchant sa lampe de chevet dans les ténèbres pendant que ses yeux faisaient une maigre tentative pour se focaliser sur quelque chose. Ils furent vite vaincus. Son esprit fut accueilli par un flou blanchâtre, le moindre contour faisait disparaitre l'indépendance dont elle profitait avant. Les images avaient lentement commencé à apparaitre avec des souvenirs chaleureux et réconfortant de sa famille comme une couverture moelleuse faite d'une brise d'été. Puis les visions étaient arrivées. Des gens qu'elles ne reconnaissaient pas, implantés dans son esprit sans son consentement, avaient envahi son intimité normalement réservée à ses moments d'insomnie. Elle avait appris à accepter leur présence, se sentant presque comme s'ils faisaient partie de ses souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait jamais mettre un nom sur le visage de ces personnes, ni sur la peur qu'elle ressentait à côté d'eux lorsque le dernier flash blanc se transformait et prenait la plus profonde nuance de vert. Elle soupira péniblement. Ils étaient partis pour aujourd'hui. Elle tendit le bras vers son réveil démodé, et sentit les aiguilles métalliques qui indiquaient l'heure. Six heures et demie. L'heure de commencer la plus longue des journées.

Voilà ce qu'était sa vie depuis douze ans. Plus de dix ans à se cogner dans les lampadaires, comme elle aimait souvent le dire. Parce que Claudia Darlington était toujours capable de dire une plaisanterie même dans la pire des situations. Elle était contente d'être la femme aux lunettes de soleil, elle les mettait à l'intérieur comme le plus beau mec d'Hollywood, quand on la questionnait sur leur présence sur son visage pâle et puissant un simple regard par dessus ses lunettes à monture invisible était suffisant pour étouffer même la remarque la plus dure. Car il semblait que quelle que soit la cause de sa cécité – les débris de l'explosion de gaz comme la police le croyait – elle avait dépouillé ses yeux de toute couleur, de toute profondeur et pour le simple observateur, de toute émotion. L'iris bleu autour de ses pupilles s'était délavé, comme une page couverte d'encre laissée dehors sous le soleil, et délaissée puis oubliée pendant des années sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Cet iris semblable à un morceau de glace était entouré par de longs cils noirs pour toujours piégé par la neige. Elle aimait ses yeux. Elle ne les avait jamais vu, bien sûr, mais la réaction qu'ils suscitaient surpassait toutes les limites de ses sens. La respiration retenue, et le mouvement sur la chaise indiquait le fort désir de la dévisager. Laisse-les, se disait-elle toujours, en souriant légèrement. Il n'était pas probable qu'elle finisse par voir la différence.

Claudia n'avait pas toujours été dans cet état d'esprit. Elle avait eu besoin de temps, de patience et ses amis et sa famille avaient été de véritables saints pour la faire sortir des abysses ténébreuses dans lesquelles la perte de sa vue l'avait plongée. Elle avait été l'une des premières à être emmenée loin de la place, avec seulement des coupures et des bleus provenant du choc de l'explosion, pas de blessures apparentes mis à part ses yeux, qui fumaient encore. Elle se souvenait vaguement de quelqu'un qui touchait son épaule, lui demandant des réponses, des explications en chuchotant à son oreille. Elle se rappelait de sa voix, probablement un espèce d'empoté d'agent de police, désespéré, insistant, et de sa respiration contre son nez pendant qu'elle répondait à sa question d'une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine.

" Je ne peux pas voir, M. Fudge. "

Il marmonna des excuses, se disant que la jeune femme aveugle avait simplement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Rien de plus. Elle n'avait rien vu. Mais pour elle, cette réponse marqua le début du reste de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas voir. La lumière, l'aveuglante et brûlante lumière qui sortait du cratère fumant au milieu de sa place préférée l'avait privée d'un droit de naissance. Elle se sentait révoltée : elle voulait que sa vue lui revienne. Cet homme potelé n'avait pas à la prendre – le rat qui s'était simplement enfui pour échapper à toute accusation.

Ces pensées lui revenaient à nouveau en tête pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, le bruit et l'odeur du bacon grésillant l'attirant vers la cuisine. Leur excitation pétillante à l'idée d'être recouverts d'une sauce brune et glissés entre deux tranches de pain blanc bon marché était simplement trop bonne pour être vraie. Lucy faisait manifestement du bon boulot. La sœur de Claudia chantait en accompagnant la radio pendant qu'elle préparait la prochaine attaque de cholestérol, elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre pendant que son mari était absent. Claudia vivait avec Lucy et son mari, Paul, depuis les deux dernières années, Lucy était reconnaissante à Claudia pour sa compagnie alors que Paul avait tendance à s'échapper la plupart du temps à cause de son travail. Elle faisait juste partie des meubles.

" Mauvaise nuit ? " s'enquit Lucy sans se retourner. Claudia soupira et s'assit.

" Juste ce rêve à nouveau. Encore plus sombre. "

" Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir un docteur à propos de ça. C'est probablement un truc comme le symptôme de la Guerre du Golfe. Sauf que tu vois une superbe intrigue sortant d'un livre pour enfant. Des sorciers et des baguettes magiques... Franchement sœurette, tu ferais un carton. "

Elle plaça un sandwich devant elle, et immédiatement Claudia mordit largement dedans, de la sauce s'échappait sur son menton. Elle tendit le bras le long de la table et senti l'habituelle pile de serviettes, puis se tamponna le menton avec grâce. A la radio la chanson se termina alors que la voix du présentateur se fit entendre, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles sensibles alors qu'il lisait gravement les gros titres comme si c'était la fin du monde.

" La campagne 'retour aux sources' de John Major est de nouveau en lambeau alors que son autre collègue... "

" Super ! " dit vivement Claudia, la bouche encore pleine de bacon. " Un autre scandale. On en entendra plus parler d'ici Noël, tu peux me croire. "

Lucy haussa simplement ses sourcils métaphoriquement pendant qu'elle mettait la poêle à frire sale dans l'évier. Le présentateur passa ensuite au sport avec son habituelle dépression à propos de l'état de l'équipe nationale de Cricket. Encore perdu. Pas de surprise.

" Et pour finir, une nouvelle qui vient juste d'arriver. Le Ministère de l'Intérieur rapporte qu'un prisonnier de haute sécurité s'est échappé d'un centre de détention dont le nom n'a pas été divulgué. S'ajoutant aux problèmes déjà abondants des services pénitenciers, l'évasion récente de Sirius Black arrive après que de nombreux Membres du Parlement aient demandé qu'une enquête publique soit faite dans le service dirigé par Derek Lewis. Bien que le Ministre de l'Intérieur ne soit pas disponible pour une déclaration, la presse informe le public que Black est armé et extrêmement dangereux. Un numéro spécial a été mis en place... "

Plus tard, elle jurerait que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle s'étouffa bruyamment avec son bacon et senti son visage pâlir, les derniers pigments de ses yeux mutilés brillèrent un court instant, comme si un détecteur longue distance avait brusquement sonné dans sa tête. Sirius Sirius Sirius... l'alarme avait une voix, la voix de ce jour-là, celle qui appartenait au visage rond d'un homme incapable de contenir sa joie alors que l'ampleur complète de son attaque amenait sur ses lèvres pâles et fausses un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait gagné. Elle, et le mystérieux Sirius, avaient perdu. Elle se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Le chien. La baguette. La lumière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à l'horreur du souvenir, involontairement fixés sur le verre de lait posé devant elle, pendant qu'elle était assise, comme en transe, complètement opaque au dernier scandale du Ministre de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche. Elle tremblait.

" Claudia ? " fit la voix douce de Lucy, qui se détourna de la vaisselle car elle n'avait pas entendue de commentaire sur la politique. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'aucune réponse ne venait.

Et soudain cela arriva. Le verre quelconque, le lait calme et à la surface lisse posé sur le plateau de la table en bois commença à trembler. De petits cercles provenant du centre du verre apparurent, gagnant en intensité dans le but de déborder. Lucy ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, elle avait les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur sa sœur, hébétée. Puis le verre explosa.

" Qu'est-ce que… ? " Lucy baissa vivement la tête pour éviter le verre volant. Claudia ne bougea pas un cil, mais se sentit d'une manière ou d'une autre libérée par cette dévastation invisible. Elle respira à nouveau alors que le liquide blanc avançait lentement le long du plateau de bois. Lucy la fixait, la bouche ouverte, pendant que le lait gouttait directement sur le carrelage blanc avec des splash inaudibles. Elle n'essaya pas de trouver une explication.

" Je... Je dois y aller. "

Elle se leva silencieusement de table, s'empara de sa canne blanche avant d'ouvrir la porte et s'éloigna vers le soleil d'été. Lucy suivit tristement son départ avant d'essayer de nettoyer le désordre. L'accident, conclut-elle calmement alors que la musique de la radio se faisait à nouveau entendre, avait eu un effet sur Claudia plus puissant que quiconque ne l'avait réalisé.

oOo

Elle était de nouveau de retour sur son banc, la tête entre les mains et elle pleura des larmes amères et absentes. Chaque fois que c'était nécessaire, elle marchait jusque là et tournait le dos au parc de son château adoré, les ruines vides dominant l'estuaire de la Medway qui coupait à travers la campagne du Kent. Pas qu'elle soit capable d'en apprécier la vue. Elle pressa ses doigts sur ses paupières, maudissant le jour où elle avait acheté ce petit pain fourré au thon et au maïs.

C'était le dernier jour de juillet. La rivière qui venait de Maidstone apportait une brise chaude qui faisait doucement onduler ses cheveux couleur acajou, elle les laissait pousser et ils étaient maintenant parsemés de petites mèches grises dont on lui avait dit qu'elles aidaient à la " cerner ". Ses yeux ne disaient rien. Pour d'étranges raisons, elle ressentait comme un pressentiment dans l'air, comme si le monde entier avait pris une inspiration dans l'attente d'une catastrophe. Peut-être qu'elle était juste un peu trop sensible. Ce nom avait cet effet sur elle.

Elle n'avait précisé à personne les caractéristiques de l'accident, pas même à sa sœur bien-aimée. Lucy, comme beaucoup d'autres, croyait encore fermement que Claudia avait perdu un peu de sa joie de vivre tout comme Covent Garden avait perdu plusieurs tonnes de chaussée. Le rêve était bien sûr inévitable. On ne pouvait pas aller et venir dans son sommeil en criant à propos de baguettes magiques et de sorts, et ne pas s'attendre à ce que le sujet apparaisse à la table du petit déjeuner. Tout le monde disait la même chose. Elle avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, probablement renforcée par les images qu'elle était maintenant forcée d'inventer et que tout le monde considérait comme allant de soi. Ses rêves rendaient la vérité encore plus nette dans les heures sombres, mais leur intérêt n'avait jamais été totalement découvert.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'appelait Sirius. Elle savait cela. Elle avait plusieurs fois douté de son fragile équilibre mental, se demandant si ces deux personnes sur la place étaient réelles, ou juste une sorte de bouc émissaire que son esprit amer aurait créé comme moyen de décharger sa colère. Mais Sirius n'était pas un nom courant n'est-ce pas ? La moindre mention de ce nom et elle sentait son dos frissonner à cause des souvenirs, ouvrant un gouffre en elle et dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Elle savait que c'était elle qui avait brisé le verre. Elle savait que le souvenir de son nom l'avait brûlée, cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui semblait si puissante, c'était terrifiant. La colère qui avait jailli de sa poitrine à la pensée de Sirius, la dernière personne qu'elle avait vue, les yeux grands ouverts et estomaqués alors que son erreur lui retombait dessus, cette colère était telle une éruption dans son sang, elle avait besoin de crier son innocence sur tous les toits. Elle voulait crier son nom dans la vallée et rire follement devant cette ironie : elle ne serait jamais crue. La colère devint vindicative pendant que les bouts de ses doigts picotaient, le pouvoir inconnu qui avait investi ses mains émergea finalement de sa coquille. Et maintenant, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Mais bien sûr, son observateur savait exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Il la regarda intensément, assis en transe sous un chêne vieillissant qui ornait le terrain du château et dominait le parc avec ses branches déployées. Il percevait ses émotions. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Et en silence, le chien noir s'éloigna sur la pointe des pattes, sa résolution plus forte que jamais. Il aurait sa revanche. Pas juste pour lui, pour satisfaire une faim qui le mangeait de l'intérieur plus qu'aucune créature de l'enfer ne pourrait essayer de faire, mais pour elle. Et pour toutes les autres personnes qui avaient été blessées par cette trahison vieille de douze ans.

Dans une petite ville cachée loin dans les profondeurs du Surrey, un garçon, le plus touché par cet évènement tragique, était finalement confronté à l'image de son parrain. Elle fut immédiatement rejetée.

oOo

_**Juillet 1995**_

Harry Potter se leva tard une nouvelle fois. Il avait perfectionné l'art de devenir une ombre de la nuit, les livres appuyés contre l'oreiller pour étudier les textes compliqués, la langue dépassant un peu entre les dents et les sourcils froncés à cause de la concentration. Sa baguette était une bien meilleure source de lumière que la lampe-torche qu'il utilisait avant. Il était revenu de Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt et avait remis ses affaires d'école à un Vernon qui semblait intimidé, et qui avait saisi sa malle dès qu'ils avaient franchi la porte et avait commencé à fouiller pour trouver des artéfacts. Il faisait penser à un douanier du port de Dover, sans pitié et efficace. Mais il avait été dupé : l'atout de George et Fred Weasley était sûrement leurs fausses baguettes magiques. La vraie baguette résolument tenue dans sa manche, il avait disparu à l'étage et l'avait glissée sous la latte de parquet branlante sans que Tante Pétunia ne bouge un cil. Utiliser la magie pendant les vacances était une infraction actuellement négligée. Et après les évènements de la troisième tâche, il sentait qu'il aurait besoin de se protéger.

Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, regardant l'horloge grossièrement réparée qui égrenait les dernières minutes avant son quinzième anniversaire, il se souvint d'une situation similaire qui avait eu lieu tout juste deux ans auparavant. Le jour de son treizième anniversaire. Cette vie était loin maintenant. Il y a deux ans, il prenait soin de ne pas faire de taches d'encre sur les draps en se débattant avec sa rédaction d'Histoire de la Magie, profitant de cette aubaine pour s'évader de la vie avec les Dursley. Il les détestait. Ils le détestaient. C'était un accord mutuel. Mais maintenant cela ne dérangeait plus. Les choses avaient évolué.

Bien sûr, Privet Drive restait le dernier endroit sur Terre où il souhaitait habiter. Quitter les maisons de banlieue pour les tours de Poudlard lui avait donné les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Mais les bonnes choses ne duraient jamais. Voldemort était de nouveau prêt à tout saccager, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher. Malgré les protestations de madame Weasley, Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il retourne chez les Dursley, où au moins "l'ancienne magie", qu'il avait invoquée alors que Harry dormait à poings fermés dans le petit couffin en osier plusieurs années plus tôt, fonctionnait toujours. C'était un été angoissant, on attendait des nouvelles de Hagrid et des Géants, Sirius était sorti de sa cachette, risquant sa liberté pour donner à Dumbledore des outils nécessaires pour reformer la résistance. Même Snape, qui négociait son retour dans le cercle intérieur de Voldemort, sans aucun doute, lui causait un peu d'inquiétude. Et tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était de rester assis là, dans sa petite chambre chez les Dursley, et tenter de lire à la faible lumière de sa baguette, espérant que Dudley ne le prendrait pas sur le fait alors qu'il errait sur le palier assombri pendant son habituel festin de minuit.

Mais Harry ne pouvait simplement pas rester assis là pendant que le monde sorcier faisait face à la plus grosse menace de la décennie. " Plus grand et plus terrible que jamais auparavant..." Le professeur de divination l'avait averti. Ron et Hermione était tous les deux d'accord avec lui et cherchaient les meilleures choses à faire. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lisait un texte compliqué sur les Lois Magiques, filière du département des témoignages forcés. Et celui-là était plus gros que les autres.

C'est Hermione qui avait eu l'idée de faire cela : pendant la première semaine de vacance, elle avait envoyé un hibou à Harry avec cette suggestion, ils avaient tous les deux trouvé un moyen d'étouffer son ennui pendant son emprisonnement quasi-total à Privet Drive et sa soif déroutante d'aider un peu ses ainés. Dumbledore, Sirius, Hagrid,... Ils faisaient partie des personnes qui comptaient sur Harry, et ils risquaient maintenant leurs vies dans leur quête contre Voldemort. Et si lire témoignage sur témoignage sur ce jour fatidique d'été presque quinze ans plus tôt pouvait faciliter la vie de quelqu'un, il fallait le faire en entier. Mais repérer des preuves pour défendre Sirius Black parmi la centaine de déclarations qui le blâmaient pour la destruction d'un petit coin de Covent Garden, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Le cœur de Harry s'effondrait encore et encore alors qu'il tournait une autre page, un autre Moldu exposant clairement l'accusation, Black avait sorti sa baguette et la rue s'était désintégrée dans une lumière blanche et aveuglante. Dans les dix mètres à la ronde, rien n'en était sorti intact. Plus il lisait, plus il était convaincu que l'évasion de Queudver était extrêmement peu probable. Mais Harry avait vu, de ses propres yeux, la vérité. Peter Pettigrew était vivant. Il avait fait exploser la rue Moldue, provoquant la saturation du département des urgences de Charring Cross ce jour-là. Ce monsieur Crouch devait avoir négligé quelque chose dans sa hâte d'enfermer le traitre. Rien. Les recherches d'Harry étaient si frénétiques, si absorbantes, qu'il manqua de noter le changement dans le silence, à minuit qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un groupe de hiboux.

Cerituel tardif de la nuit, bien qu'étant seulement un progrès récent dans sa vie déjà peu épargnée, n'avait jamais empêché de remonter l'humeur de Harry normalement à plat. Coquecigrue s'écrasa presque contre la fenêtre, sortant Harry de son texte épais, en rebondissant contre le mur, il s'arrêta au milieu de sa couette, une petite boule hérissée, excitée et glapissante. Hedwige le suivi à sa façon habituelle et digne, le bec légèrement relevé pendant qu'elle observait les singeries de Coq alors qu'il laissait tomber un paquet particulièrement gros sur l'oreiller de Harry. Il était suivi de près par la lettre de Poudlard et un cadeau de Hagrid. Elle lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille avant d'aller sur son perchoir pendant qu'il déchirait fiévreusement le papier emballant ses trois cadeaux. Pendant un petit moment, il se sentit comme n'importe quel autre garçon le jour de son anniversaire, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle année derrière lui et bien plus à venir. Ses cadeaux dépassaient ses attentes. Un livre de tactiques de Quidditch arriva de la part de Ron (il s'attendait manifestement à ce que Harry prenne la place d'Olivier Dubois à la tête de l'équipe de leur maison dès la rentrée de septembre) accompagné de ce qui ressemblait à une provision à vie de sucreries et feu d'artifice de la part d'Hagrid. Une volumineuse lettre venant d'Hermione était accompagnée par une magnifique boule représentant la galaxie. Harry l'admira dans la lumière pendant un moment, captivé par les tout petits points de lumière qui bougeaient dans les ténèbres dans une parfaite harmonie. Et dès qu'il commença à lire la lettre d'Hermione, il redescendit immédiatement sur Terre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis chez Ron en ce moment, alors je t'envoie tout ça par Hedwige. N'imagine pas que ton cadeau est une excuse pour ne plus jamais aller en cours d'Astronomie ! Je suis certaine que cela t'aidera pour tes BUSEs. I__l n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer à étudier._

Harry sourit. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_Bref, soyons sérieux un moment... Où en es-tu dans les recherches ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être aider __Snuffle__ ? Il me semble que je suis dans une impasse en ce moment... de tous les rapports que j'ai __lus__, aucun ne pourrait aider à le défendre. Et le Ministère n'intensifie les recherches que quand il en a besoin. On pourrait penser que parmi la centaine de témoins, quelqu'un aurait entendu quelque chose... Il faut tout passer au peigne fin. Si tu __trouves__ quelque chose, envoie-moi directement Hedwige. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps._

Harry put sentir son visage s'affaisser alors que l'inutilité de la tâche qu'ils s'étaient fixés le submergea. Une centaine de témoins, et tous disaient la même chose. Que Sirius avait pointé sa baguette sur Queudver, avait causé un trou au milieu de la route grâce à une explosion et avait transformée Pettigrew en un tas de loques sanglantes. Des rapports et des rapports comme preuve accablante... Pas étonnant que Croupton ait pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en passer par les formalités du procès. Harry reposa la lettre d'Hermione, il ne prit pas la peine de lire la suite car il se mit à feuilleter le début d'un rapport examinant les statistiques. C'était comme lire la liste des victimes d'une tranchée : des membres amputés, coupés et blessés, des os brisés. L'extrait de journal qu'Hermione lui envoyait provenait de la bibliothèque de son quartier et exposait les détails sanglants.

_Une explosion de gaz au centre de Londres a coûté la vie à douze innocents qui faisaient les magasins hier matin, dans une explosion qui a paralysé Covent Garden. De plus, trente-six personnes ont été soignées pour diverses blessures à l'hôpital le plus proche de Chring Cross. Aucun porte-parole de British Gas n'a voulu faire des commentaires aujourd'hui, lorsque la police commence à enquêter..._

Pendant un instant, Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'article, comparant mentalement les chiffres à ceux du rapport officiel du ministère. Trente-six blessés ? Il tapota le contenu du rapport, où la ligne fautive était atrocement évidente. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il vérifiait une seconde fois les statistiques. Trente-cinq moldus avaient été interrogés à Charing Cross, une équipe du service des Oubliators s'était soigneusement occupé d'eux. Quelqu'un avait été oublié. Trente-six personnes avaient été à l'hôpital et trente-cinq l'avaient quitté avec l'histoire d'une explosion de gaz fermement implantée dans le cerveau. Et si cette personne savait quelque chose ? Et si... Harry était trop excité pour penser, la possibilité d'un progrès émergea sur son visage terne et fatigué, une rougeur apparue immédiatement sur ses joues alors qu'il se saisissait d'une plume pour avertir Ron et Hermione de sa découverte. Il était si occupé à rattraper son retard qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait un cadeau de moins que l'année précédente.

oOo

Il était complètement crevé. Il se pelotonna pour ne former qu'une boule bien serrée, et s'endormit sur une chaise à côté du feu rougissant. Ses cheveux, bien qu'un peu plus courts maintenant et un peu grisonnants, retombaient toujours délicatement devant ses paupières fermées, lesquelles cachaient à leur tour une paire d'yeux caves, pâles et fatigués de fuir. Il était arrivé seulement quelques heures plus tôt, murmurant un vague bonjour à l'occupant de la maison avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise actuelle, et s'endormant comme si ça faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire. Mais ensuite, lorsque l'autre homme entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de biscottes, il se rappela que c'était probablement le cas.

" Patmol ? "

Sirius se réveilla un peu et ouvrit un œil suspect, qui scanna rapidement la chambre pendant qu'il s'habituait à son nouvel environnement. Après deux ans de fuite, il trouvait que c'était difficile de se débarrasser du besoin constant d'être sur ses gardes. Mais son visage se rompit bien trop tôt pour donner son légendaire sourire espiègle qui semblait si étranger sur ses traits âgés.

" Vraiment Sirius, tu peux toujours dormir pour l'Angleterre... " murmura Rémus pendant qu'il posait le plateau de thé. " Mais ça fait du bien de te revoir à nouveau. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'un vieux chien comme moi peut faire s'il ne peux pas passer voir son partenaire de crime ? "

" Cela dépend à quel crime tu fais référence, Patmol. " Rémus leva un sourcil lorsque le visage de Sirius devint à nouveau fatigué.

" Nous vivons des temps difficiles, mon cher Lunard, " soupira-t-il, finalement, en s'asseyant et en beurrant une biscotte. " Je suppose que tu n'as pas entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé au Tournoi de Trois Sorcier. "

" Seulement que Harry a gagné... " répondit Rémus, prudemment. " Admets-le, je ne sors pas beaucoup. Il n'y avait presque rien dans la Gazette du Sorcier. "

" C'est typique du ministère de tout cacher. " murmura Sirius, en frottant son visage, découragé par la lourde tâche à venir. " Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. "

Rémus le fit, et son invité somnolent se lança dans le récit des évènements de la nuit de la troisième tâche : comment Harry et Cédric étaient arrivés premiers, la mort de Cédric et la résurrection de Voldemort. Le visage de Rémus pâlit bien plus qu'il ne le pensait possible pendant que Sirius récitait le pire cauchemar d'Harry mot après mot. Quand il lui dit la vérité sur Fol'Oeil, il haleta bruyamment en ayant l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre de culpabilité.

" Oh mon Dieu, " chuchota-t-il d'une voix enroué, " C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû tuer Pettigrew lorsque j'en avais l'occasion. S'il ne s'était pas enfui... Si seulement j'étais resté à Poudlard, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit... J'aurais dû... "

" Ce n'est la faute de personne, Rémus. " dit vivement Sirius, en se versant une tasse de thé avec une théière cabossée. " Nous ne pouvons pas changer les faits. Nous pouvons seulement faire du mieux que nous pourrons avec. "

" Tu veux dire... "

" Il est temps de rassembler le vieux groupe. L'ordre de Dumbledore. Le Phénix doit renaître de ses cendres. Nous devons au moins envoyer un message à Arabella et Mondigus. Ils préviendront les autres. Cela arrive vraiment Rémus... "

" Et Harry ? "

Ils se turent alors que l'horloge indiquait silencieusement minuit. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains dorées en soupirant profondément. " Et bien, il a quinze ans depuis une minute, et le poids du monde sur les épaules. Le tournoi lui en a demandé beaucoup. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est bien trop le fils de son père pour rester comme ça longtemps. "

Ils s'autorisèrent à sourire un moment ; ils explorèrent tout deux leurs propres souvenirs d'un ami décédé depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, Sirius commença à sentir son masque vaciller. Il déglutit brusquement et retrouva son calme.

" Harry est en sécurité pour l'instant. C'est tout ce dont nous devons nous soucier. " Il se leva.

" Sirius ! " s'exclama Rémus choqué par son peu d'inquiétude. " Voldemort est de retour ! Personne n'est en sécurité ! " Il hurla presque, le son étouffait sa gorge pendant que Sirius tentait de le faire taire par un coup d'œil Il continua, indigné. " Et que pouvons-nous faire si le ministère n'est pas de notre côté ? Ils te chasseront, excuse l'expression, comme un chien. Le bras droit de Voldemort est toujours au large, c'est trop risqué. S'ils te trouvent tu seras abattu à vue "

Sirius se retourna avec des yeux remplis de flammes.

" Depuis quand est-ce que cela m'arrête ? "

oOo

Quelque chose était sans aucun doute différent. Claudia n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps, mais quand c'était revenu, ça l'avait lavé comme une crue subite, qui avait tout engloutit à jamais. La peur. Ce sentiment terrible et instinctif que quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose de si atroce qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Lucy l'avait imputé à son hyper-sensibilité : elle avait lu dans un livre que c'était un problème habituel avec les déficients visuels : les autres sens se développaient pour compenser la différence. Mais c'était encore inconnu, comme si quelque chose en dehors de son champs de perception essayait de la prévenir d'un danger, presque un sixième sens mais sans les personnes mortes. En tout cas, elle ne les avait pas vus.

Elle se sentait comme cela depuis la fin du mois de juin quand, lors d'une nuit sans étoiles un hurlement se répercuta de manière très réaliste dans ses rêves, et se manifesta dans la réalité par des nausées et des cris qui réveillèrent le reste de la vieille maison. Elle n'avait pas rêvé depuis des mois. Les pilules que le docteur lui avait prescrites semblaient très efficaces, elles la calmaient formidablement bien depuis l'accident avec le verre. Mais ce rêve avait brisé la barrière des médicaments. Alors qu'elle l'expliquait le matin suivant à Lucy devant un café, elle savait la réaction exacte que son rêve allait probablement recevoir.

" C'était cet homme à nouveau, tu sais, le petit rondouillard que j'ai vu à Covent Garden. Il avait mal... Je pouvais le sentir. Quelque chose s'égouttait de son bras, l'air chaud et poisseux. Je le sentais comme si je nageais à travers ça... "

Lucy prit son expression habituelle, comme pour dire qu'elle était vraiment exaspérée. Claudia continua en l'occultant inconsciemment. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac.

" Il y avait des visages masqués partout, c'était horrible. Tout le monde avait très peur. De tout ça, la pire chose était un garçon, pas plus âgé qu'un adolescent. Il hurlait comme si ses nerfs étaient en feu. " Elle déglutit, le souvenir du rêve devenant trop douloureux à raconter. " Et ça m'a réveillée. "

" Le reste de la maison avec. " Murmura Lucy, désapprobatrice, en se débarrassant des tasses. " As-tu pris tes comprimés ? Peut-être que nous devrions augmenter la dose... "

" Non. "

Lucy se tut face à la soudaine protestation, peu sûre de savoir comment réagir. Claudia s'enfonça dans son siège, ne sachant pas très bien d'où son insolence temporaire provenait. Elle détestait les rêves, les cauchemars plus exactement. Ils avaient l'air plus réels que n'importe lesquels de ses souvenirs visuels. Comme s'ils ne lui appartenaient pas mais elle les voyait, encore et encore, comme une bobine de film abîmée et déchirée aux bouts, il lui manquait un détail ultime qu'elle voulait avoir. Et ce cri... il lui semblait si familier, comme une lamentation affreuse d'une voix que pour une fois elle connaissait, une voix qui lui avait déjà parlé avant, implorante. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait la chair de poule tout le long du dos. La voix était revenue.

" Désolée, Lucy. J'ai juste cet horrible pressentiment que quelque chose est sur le point de se passer. Comme si les rêves étaient la clef. " Les mots semblèrent ridicules dès qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche.

" Tu fais ta meilleure imitation de Cassandra, hein ? "

" On peut dire ça. "

oOo

_Cher Harry_

_Je n'y crois pas ! Je pense que tu as trouvé la faille ! Je__ suis totalement d'accord avec toi, c'est comme si un des témoins s'était glissé à travers les mailles du filet. Il y avait des Moldus errants aux alentours, totalement inconscients du fait qu'ils détiennent la clef de tout. C'est si ironique, on a envie de bien rire non ?_

_En tout cas, je suis de retour à la maison maintenant, mais j'essaye de parler à mes parents pour te sortir de ce cachot issu de l'enfer autrement connu sous le nom des Dursleys. Je déteste vraiment que l'idée que tu as eue soit confinée là. Ron est d'accord avec moi. Ne t'enfuis pas à nouveau, je travaille vraiment là-dessus._

_Hermione_

_P.S. : Ne fais rien de stupide. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ron te dit bonjour._

Harry soupira péniblement en lisant la lettre pour la énième fois, son cerveau pétillant d'arnaques et d'idées qui n'avaient pas le moindre espoir de réussir. L'excitation de la découverte n'était plus qu'une lueur vacillante à l'horizon, à un pas de là mais totalement inaccessible. C'était un sentiment horrible, savoir qu'il y avait dehors quelqu'un qui errait avec le souvenir d'un incident qui avait eut comme résultat son enfance gâchée, une chose qu'il aurait été si facile d'éviter si ce n'était pas pour cet excuse de rat. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée pour l'attraper.

La lettre qui était en ce moment abandonnée sur la table de nuit était vieille d'au moins quelques jours, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr avec les hiboux postaux, et cet été long, chaud et brumeux empirait les choses. Hedwige n'était pas revenue depuis deux jours. Après avoir délivré la lettre d'Hermione elle s'était rapidement envolée dans la nuit, elle s'était à peine arrêtée pour accorder à Harry son habituel et amical pincement à l'oreille. Harry avait pensé qu'elle était pressée de satisfaire les grognements de son estomac grâce à une souris malchanceuse choisissant le mauvais moment pour sortir de son refuge. Harry n'était pas trop furieux : Hedwige était vraiment imprévisible et elle aimait le surprendre. Elle était aussi trop consciente de son isolement obligatoire. Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment dit à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout quitter les Dursley durant les vacances, mais il pouvait imaginer son expression lorsque Dumbledore avait expliquée cela à une madame Weasley inquiète : sérieux, peiné et le scintillement tapi derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune affreusement diminué. Il ne voulait pas imposer cela à Harry sans une bonne raison. Et il avait toujours de bonnes raisons. Harry avait confiance en lui.

Il arracha ses yeux de la fenêtre ouverte et tenta de se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose concernant les implications morales des transformations humaines. Mais pas même la capacité de McGonagall de posséder un animagus ne l'inspirait ce jour-là. En particulier si on tenait compte du fait qu'Hedwige avait choisi ce moment pour faire à nouveau sa plus spectaculaire entrée.

Pendant une minute, Harry ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Il sentit une bouffée de vent ébouriffer ses cheveux et il se retourna sur sa chaise juste à temps pour voir un paquet de plumes couleur neige tomber à côté du lit et hors de vue. A en juger par les battements d'ailes frénétiques, pendant un moment Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait du hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue. Mais la véritable identité du hibou fut révélée bien trop tôt par le hululement habituel et l'escalade pour remonter sur la couette à fleur.

Harry se leva et se rua à l'aide d'Hedwige, alors qu'elle était incapable d'avancer à cause du poids du colis. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils en enlevant les différentes couches de ficelles pour libérer Hedwige de ses liens, elle hulula en remerciement durant le processus qui finalement la libéra, puis elle s'envola immédiatement pour s'installer sur son perchoir. Harry la regarda voler durant une seconde : elle semblait un peu secouée, probablement à cause de la taille du paquet et de la longueur éventuelle de son vol, ses yeux étaient flous pendant qu'elle se balançait dans sa cage avant de glisser dans un repos bien mérité. Harry profita de l'occasion pour examiner le paquet. Il avait environ la taille d'une grande boite de bonbons, solidement enveloppé avec du papier d'emballage et de la ficelle qu'il arracha, les yeux perplexes. Un autre cadeau d'anniversaire ? Il n'en était pas complètement sûr. Il n'avait pas été déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de cadeau de la part de son parrain, il n'en attendait pas vraiment. Les adultes proches de lui avaient leurs propres batailles à mener, Hagrid était quelque part dans les Alpes sur les traces de sa mère parmi les géants, Sirius rassemblait des personnes pour ce que Dumbledore appelait " les Anciens ". Harry avait appris depuis longtemps que Dumbledore savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, il déchira le papier d'emballage et ce qu'il contenait tomba sur la couette fleuri recouvrant actuellement son lit. Le soleil se refléta pendant une seconde sur le verre qui entourait l'objet, ce qui éclaboussa les murs d'une gamme de lumière et de spectres de couleurs dansant à travers les rayonnages avant de s'immobiliser. Il déglutit.

C'était un sablier, plus grand que le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione durant sa troisième année, et bien plus minutieusement décoré. A l'intérieur le sable était presque blanc, de temps en temps taché par un grain sombre qui lui donnait une teinte variable de jaune, l'air contenu était pourtant sans impureté. Il le prit avec précautions, et le fit rouler entre ses mains pour examiner le travail d'artiste, le verre protégeant élégamment le bois acajou sculpté, avec des mots qu'il ne reconnut pas gravés sur les bords. Ça semblait incroyablement lourd. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'interrogeant sur sa provenance, et le retourna pour en examiner la base où il y avait une autre inscription.

" Tempus, " murmura-t-il dans un souffle, les doigts traçant les lettres profondément gravées. Tempus ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent complètement pendant qu'il réfléchissait longuement et profondément à propos de ce mot. Il lui semblait familier, latin du moins. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir, remettant le sablier dans sa position verticale pendant qu'il se creusait les méninges.

" Tempus ? " chuchota-t-il à nouveau, souhaitant avoir le dictionnaire Latin sous la forme d'Hermione à ce moment. " Tempus, Tempus, Tem... "

Tout à coup il tenta d'éloigner ses doigts du sablier, mais il découvrit qu'ils étaient apparemment scellés sur les extrémités entourant sa forme délicate, et qui brûlaient rapidement au toucher. Ça rougeoyait. Dans la panique, il tenta d'arracher l'objet de sa prise mais ne réussit pas. Ça rougeoyait encore plus, la lumière lui brûlait légèrement les yeux alors qu'il les recouvrait avec la manche de sa chemise. Il tenta de crier lorsque la brûlure de ses doigts devint insupportable, mais aucun son ne sortit. Autour de lui les couleurs devinrent floues, tournèrent autour de lui, et furent plus douloureuses que jamais. Puis avec une dernière tentative assourdie de crier, tout devient noir.

oOo

Lorsqu'il osa finalement ouvrir les yeux, il découvrit qu'il était recroquevillé dans une embrasure et se réveilla avant de tomber sur la chaussée froide et dure. Il haleta, sa première respiration fut comme celle d'une créature émergeant des profondeurs des ténèbres pour la première fois de sa vie, elle lui rappela fortement sa première bouffée d'air après qu'il ait émergé du lac de Poudlard à la fin de la seconde tâche. Le souvenir le fit frissonner mais il ne le détourna pas de la scène qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux. Le Chaos.

Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'était pas apparu au milieu d'une zone de guerre : il y avait du verre partout dans la rue devant lui et encore un peu étourdi de son voyage imprévu, il tituba. Était-ce un autre Portoloin ? Pendant qu'il pensait raisonner son esprit confus il attrapa fermement sa baguette dans sa poche, l'autre main tenant toujours le sablier comme un étau. Il le dévisagea pendant un moment, en le tenant à bout de bras pendant l'examen, un air suspicieux sur le visage. _Ne jamais se fier à quelque chose capable de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau..._ Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il aurait souhaité tenir compte du conseil de monsieur Weasley. Finalement capable de le libérer de ses doigts, il le fourra dans sa poche et continua à observer la scène. Cela ressemblait à la fin du monde. Des gens blessés ici et là ayant des coupures diverses et des ecchymoses étaient soignés par les auxiliaires médicaux Moldus. Les plus graves avaient été déposés sur des brancards et étaient transportés dans plusieurs ambulances qui faisaient entendre des sirènes en se précipitant dans les rues fréquentées de Londres. Et il y avait un nombre écœurant et malheureusement élevé de corps couverts de draps tachés de sang. Il savait maintenant où il était, il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le nom d'une rue indiqué au coin d'un immeuble, où on lisait Monmouth Street, WC2, Central London. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était quelque part près de Covent Garden.

" Reculez s'il-vous-plait, reculez ! "

Il entendit soudain une voix qui l'approchait, plutôt hésitante et dépourvu d'autorité, mais qui retint son attention et le fit revenir à la réalité avec un bruit sourd et très brutal. Ça ne pouvait pas être... non, c'était impossible... Puis une voix ressurgit de sa mémoire, provenant d'une conversation entendue aux Trois Balais...

" _J'étais le nouveau ministre du Département des Catastrophes Magiques à l'époque, et j'étais un des premiers à arriver sur les lieux après que Black ait tué tous ces gens. Je... Je n'oublierai jamais cela. J'en rêve encore parfois... "_

C'était Cornélius Fudge, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Cet homme avait au moins dix ans de moins, les yeux grands ouverts et paniqués face à la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui, l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise dans son costume de tweed moldu. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Harry, le jeune homme tentant maintenant de plaquer ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Harry plissa les yeux pendant une seconde, toutes les nouvelles informations commençant à être traitées. Manifestement monsieur Fudge avait trop de choses à l'esprit, et Harry commença à s'éloigner de la scène pour l'observer depuis une certaine distance. Le cratère au milieu de la place fumait toujours, les fêlures de la chaussée s'éloignaient de l'épicentre, comme des doigts cruels et rampants, vers les survivants sur les côtés. Et à en juger par les piles ponctuelles de loques et de tas recouverts sur la route, il y en avait un certain nombre.

Harry se tourna soudain pour faire face à l'embrasure où il était maintenant assis, réalisant difficilement qu'il était malade, toute couleur quitta son visage en même temps que le contenu de son estomac. Il se sentait mal et avait la tête qui tournait, comme s'il avait fait un tour du monde en cheminette après un mauvais repas indien au curry. Heureusement, Fudge ne l'avait pas vu et était retourné au travail, donnant des conseils à l'escouade d'Oubliators pour faire attention alors qu'ils tentaient de mettre leurs baguettes hors de vue, compte tenu du nombre élevé de moldus dont ils avaient à s'occuper. Il y avait aussi le petit problème de la loque d'un sorcier appuyé contre un mur de l'autre côté du square. L'homme, remarquable en raison de son choix de vêtements sorciers, avait les yeux grands ouverts et vides, les cheveux un peu balayés par l'explosion, mais était visiblement tremblant à cause d'un mélange de peur et d'hystérie. C'était un homme au bord de la folie. Un homme trop conscient que la loi était contre lui. Un homme qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avait perdu tout ce qui lui était cher dans le monde à cause des actions d'un petit rat.

" Sirius..." chuchota Harry.

Harry surveillait les évènements alors que Sirius, était arrêté, des sorciers fortement armés, habillés tels des policiers moldus le menottaient sans qu'il ne se débatte. L'air satisfait sur leurs visages suffit pour que Harry sente l'urgence de vider son estomac à nouveau. Sirius regarda désespérément autour de la place, sachant qu'il serait à peine cru, son regard passant au travers de Harry comme tous les autres avant d'être poussé tête la première dans la voiture du ministre et rapidement amené hors des lieux, son cri étranglé résonnant autour de la scène. Sa réservation de douze ans à l'Hotel Azkaban venait juste d'être confirmée.

Harry ravala son envie de vomir à nouveau en s'éloignant de sa cachette et alla vers les débris. Le sablier devait être une sorte de retourneur de temps affreusement déformé. Il avait l'impression que cette sorte d'engin pouvait seulement vous faire remonter des heures, pas des années... Et qui le lui avait envoyé ? Et qui l'avait déclenché ? Et par dessus tout, comment était-il supposé rentrer, par Gringotts ? Quoi que cela fasse, ça le faisait certainement bien. Il était maintenant fermement coincé dans ce qui de toute évidence ressemblait à Londres en début de Novembre 1981, juste après l'explosion fatale de gaz qui avait déclenché tellement de chaînes d'évènements que Harry se sentit défaillir à nouveau rien qu'en essayant d'y penser. Les instructions de Dumbledore lui revinrent à nouveau à l'esprit... _Personne ne doit te voir_... et pour une fois cela lui alla droit au cœur Il réalisa exactement ce qui lui avait été servit sur une assiette. L'occasion parfaite de les trouver. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas subi l'issue déplaisante du sort de mémoire avant que la journée ne s'achève. Le témoin disparu des comptes-rendus.

" Hermione va me tuer... " pensa-t-il en descendant la rue et en hélant un taxi pour aller à l'hôpital Charing Cross.

oOo

" Harry ! "

Silence.

" Harry, fainéant ! Ramène ton petit derrière dans les escaliers et viens tondre la pelouse ! Elle commence à ressembler à la foret amazonienne.

Silence à nouveau. La tante Pétunia soupira. Peut-être qu'il était finalement mort. Elle le signala à Vernon, qui mit son propre derrière énorme dans le fauteuil à côté du nouveau feu à gaz. Il leva à peine les yeux.

" On peut seulement espérer..." murmura-t-il depuis le journal.

* * *

Voilà. Je continue ?

Lys


	3. Reunion and Ridicules

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà la suite de ma première traduction. Je rappelle que l'histoire est de Athena Arena, et que je n'ai toujours pas son feu vert pour traduire vu qu'elle n'a pas répondu à mes mails...

Bonne lecture

Titre : The Unknow Witness

Auteur : Athena Arena

1ère traductrice : Belphegor

Correctrice : Cérulane

Bonne lecture

* * *

Reunions and Ridicules

Harry se sentait incroyablement petit, assis à l'arrière du taxi qui roulait vers Leicester Square, et qui essayait de faire demi-tour pour pouvoir lutter contre la circulation provenant de Charing Cross road. Le chauffeur de taxi, ignorant bienheureux, jacassait sans cesse à propos de " l'explosion de gaz " avec l'air d'un vétéran de la guerre.

" Alors, tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est un énorme bang et il y avait de la poussière partout, et ma dernière cliente a crié comme une idiote, cette grosse vache. J'ai simplement pensé à conduire et à jeter un coup d'oeil, voyez ? " Harry ne voyait pas, mais il hocha distraitement la tête. " Ouais, et ben, je pense que j'ai juste été pris dans les suites, voyez ? De la fumée partout, les gens qui criaient... Je me demande si il y a eu des morts... Vous en avez vu ? "

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils dans le rétroviseur du chauffeur, souhaitant qu'on le laisse à ses propres pensées. Le chauffeur de taxi le dévisagea en retour et n'insista pas, il arracha son regard des yeux émeraudes de Harry et le replaca fermement sur la route. Le trafic de Londres était à son paroxysme, devant eux la route était horriblement bloquée par les taxis noirs et les bus, les nombreux travailleurs traversaient parfois précipitemment entre les pare-chocs , et le chauffeur du taxi tambourinait des doigts avec impatience. Apparemment il était facilement distrait.

" Et ben, c'est une sacrée cicatrice que tu as là fiston ! " dit-il, jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour préciser qu'il parlait de la cicatrice de Harry. " Comment diable l'as-tu eu ? "

" Si je vous le disais, " dit lentement Harry, en levant la tête et en fixant le rétroviseur, les yeux famboyant, " vous ne me croiriez pas. "

" Ah ouais ? " gloussa le conducteur, levant un sourcil. " Et pourquoi ? "

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas la chance d'entendre la réponse. Il ouvrit tranquilement la portière de la voiture, apercevant un panneau indiquant que l'hôpital ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de la route. Le chauffeur de taxi le regarda, éberlué. " Ca ira comme ça, merci. "

" Eh ! Et mes honoraires ? "

Harry avait un pied sur la chaussée lorsqu'il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un gallion. Il le jeta au conducteur plutôt perplexe, et qui secouait la tête d'étonnement alors que Harry le fixait dans l'expectative. Il leva la pièce dans la lumière en fronçant les sourcils.

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé être, par Kensington et Chelsea ? "

Harry claqua la portière et se pencha à travers la fenêtre. " De l'or. De l'or massif. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de passer au Trésor Public en revenant à la station de taxi... "

La dessus, Harry se sauva dans la foule, se dirigeant vers l'hôpital avant de laisser au chauffeur de taxi le temps de protester. Pendant que le conducteur partait ailleurs, Harry put le voir simplement secouer la tête et le cataloguer comme un salaire perdu. Le Galion d'or était oublié sur le sol du taxi.

oOo

Le gros chien noir semblable à un Sinistros martellait maintenant la chaussée de Magnolia Crescent à un rythme tel qu'un passant aurait juré qu'il était pressé. L'animal laissa sa langue sortir mollement, la respiration forte et haletante alors qu'il ralentissait et s'arrêtait finalement à la porte numéro 25. Il s'y assit un moment, fixant la porte avec un air curieux, pendant que des pas derrière lui faisaient de plus en plus de bruit.

" Honnêtement Patmol..." soupira le propriétaire des bruits de pas en s'arrêtant finalement à côté du monstre. " Est-ce que tu essais de me tuer ? Nous n'avons plus seize ans, merci Merlin... "

Le chien fit un semblant de geste avec sa bouche, ce qui montra une forme de sourire espiègle. Il se leva d'un bond, ses grosses pattes maladroites réussirent d'une manière ou d'une autre à ouvrir le petit portail batant et il avança à pas feutrés, tel une poule mouillée, vers la porte d'entrée. Le compagnon du chien semblait un peu plus nerveux, il s'approcha lentement sur l'allée, à pas mesurés, comme si la réunion qui les attendait se teintait d'angoisse imminente.

" Si je me souviens bien, est-ce que l'adorable Arabella ne vénèrerait pas les chats ? "

Patmol hocha la tête furtivement. Son compagnon semblait partagé entre l'hilarité et la contrariété.

" Et je suppose que ça ne serait vraiment pas pratique que tu arrives chez elle sous ta forme humaine, car tu joues au meurtrier en fuite ? Hein ? " L'homme secoua la tête, un sourire espiègle de Maraudeur s'élargit sur son visage pâle alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette. " Certaines choses ne changeront jamais... "

" Et par Merlin, certaines choses changent... " l'interrompit la voix de la femme qui ouvrit la porte. " Rémus ! Comment vas-tu, vieux garçon ? Et que fais-tu chez moi à cette heure ridicule ? "

Rémus Lupin fit un grand sourire en embrassant sa vieille amie. " Arabella Figg, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, hein ? "

" Tu as tout à fait raison ! " La vieille femme avait un sourire si grand qu'il touchait presque ses oreilles. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au chien. " Tu t'es fait un ami, Rémus ? "

Patmol se redressa en voyant le geste, un peu tendu. Rémus le remarqua. " Calme-toi, mon gars ", dit-il, en caressant la tête du chien et recevant un grognement contrarié en retour. " Le chien est une partie de la raison de ma présence ici. Comment vont les recherches sur les Moldus ? Je vois que vous vous êtes fait un agréable petit déguisement ici... "

" Oh ? " s'exclaffa la vieille dame. " Tu parles du numéro de Grand-mère ? Oui, ça marche à tous les coups... "

A ce moment-là, elle passa une main sur son visage, émettant une douche d'étincelles roses, révélant son vrai visage sous le sortilège Persona. C'était comme si sa main avait lissé les rides du visage de la vieille dame, révélant dans son sillage une expression bien plus familière à Rémus Lupin et à son chien d'ami. La couleur des cheveux changea comme un ruisellement d'eau, passant du blanc au brun, de haut en bas, sans heurt, le visage rajeunit pendant que les dents se redressaient et que les yeux devenaient plus brillants que jamais, passant d'un gris brumeux à un bleu profond. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle soupira lourdement.

" C'est bien mieux, " dit Rémus avec un sourire. " Je peux donc te faire un acceuil correct maintenant... "

" Whoa ! " cria Arabella, en se reculant dans l'entrée de sa maison parfaitement ordinaire et semblables aux autres, et elle fit signe à Rémus et au chien de la suivre. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. " N'essaye même pas, jeune homme. Je te connais. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? " Appela-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

" Oui, un thé doux serait parfait... "

" Et pour ton ami canin ? "

Rémus inspira nerveusement. " Il aime sa bierraubeurre un peu chaude, si tu te souviens bien. "

Il entendit le cliquetis de la porcelaine brisée lorsque Arabella le regarda, bouche bée à l'entente de ces mots. Et Sirius choisit ce moment-là pour apparaitre dans la lumière.

" Nous avons quelques explications à te donner. "

oOo

Claudia souffrait à nouveau du syndrôme de la page blanche. Assise dans sa véranda avec sa machine à écrire en Braille sur les genoux, elle faisait la grimace en réfléchissant profondément, tentant d'extraire le souvenir enterré depuis longtemps avec les autres absurdités qu'elle avait débitée au long des années. Dans ces étranges moments, Claudia essayait toujours de coucher ses sensations sur papier. Les petits points perforés sur le papier épais comme du parchemin utilisé comme matériel nourrissait la grosse machine et servait à former les mots d'une langue qu'elle ne pourrait jamais visualiser. C'était le plus gros obstacle que sa blessure lui avait donné, elle réalisait à quel point son monde dépendait du pouvoir des mots écrits. Que se soit simplement un article qu'elle gribouillait sur un post-it au travail, ou un roman entier dont elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais publié, les mots avait été une forme d'échapatoire. Elle pouvait être une entité complètement différente derrière eux et se libérer du monde rêvé où elle vivait avant d'ouvrir les yeux le matin, prête à faire face à la réalité.

A présent, ce monde rêvé devenait son monde réel. Elle ouvrait les yeux le matin, mais elle était toujours acceuillie par le même brouillard aux couleurs absentes à qui elle avait dit bonne nuit la veille. Il n'y avait eu que quelques changements dans son style de vie : l'adaptation des documents de son bureau occupé de Londres, davantage de travail à la maison, et ainsi de suite, mais ils visaient tous à rendre la réalité accessible. Néanmoins, la capacité d'aller dans ses rêves et de s'asseoir devant sa machine à écrire en Braille, continuellement, devenait parfois dure à porter.

Et quand le rêve interrompait sa réalité, elle ne connaissais qu'une seule forme de rédemption : l'évacuer de son système et le déverser sur le papier. Elle releva ses doigts tels une épée devant elle, son regard ne bougea pas, vide de toute émotion, et elle commença à taper.

_Un petit garçon est assis au bord du lit, impassible à la vue d'une femme tombée devant lui. Elle soupira bruyamment, percevant sa présence et tendit la main..._

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, tentant de se souvenir de la conversation qui avait suivi. C'était ces heures brumeuses faisant suite à "l'explosion de gaz" qui l'inspiraient le plus. C'était presque comme si ses sens s'étaient multipliés ce jour-là, compensant la soudaine disparition de sa vue en développant tout le reste. Elle se rappelait essentiellement de la sirène. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait fait partie des blessés capables de marcher, elle avait quand même été parmi les premiers à être prudemment écartés du cratère, la police ne faisant que peu de cas de son apparence défaite alors que l'ambulance bruyante la transportait aux urgences. Elle se rappelait des battements dans sa tête alors que l'ambulance s'enfonçait dans les rues fréquentées de Londres, le flash qui lui avait coûté sa vision si chèrement rejoué dans son subconscient alors qu'elle avait portét une main à son front et avait gémi piteusement face à la douleur. Puis les ténèbres étaient arrivées avec le silence alors qu'elle avait glissé dans une inconscience imprévue. Apparemment c'avait été vraiment trop.

Et c'était là qu'avait eu lieu cette conversation qu'elle essayait en ce moment de coucher sur papier. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait été réelle ou non, ou si son cerveau l'avait simplement sorti de nul part pour expliquer les heures de ténèbres qui avaient suivies l'explosion et les bizzareries qui l'avaient précédées. Elle se souvenait avoir été réveillée par une voix, au ton jeune mais avec l'air sous-jacent de quelqu'un qui a énormément d'expérience avec les ténèbres. C'était une voix teintée d'une forme de compassion qu'on ne lui avait jamais accordée avant ça, ni depuis. C'était presque de la compréhension. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir entendu des millions de fois depuis, dans ses rêves et plus récemment elle s'était manifestée dans ce coeur déchiré, hurlant et transperçant son esprit en juin. C'était si difficile de se souvenir qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que ça avait été réel. Depuis, elle avait perdu le concept de réalité. Pour elle, il fallait voir pour le croire.

Qu'est-ce que la voix avait dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle été rassurante pendant ces heures sombres ? Etait-ce simplement un autre rêve ou une partie d'un gros souvenir ? De frustration, Claudia arracha la feuille de sa machine à écrire en Braille, elle cria et la lança à travers la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende rebondir contre les fenêtres de la véranda. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être normale et ne pas traverser ses journées comme une victime du Syndrôme de la Guerre du Golfe ? Et est-ce qu'elle le découvrirait avant de perdre tous les contacts qu'elle avait encore avec la réalité ? Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, sentant ses rides ponctuelles et invisibles sur son visage du bout de ses doigts, traçant les lignes qu'elles formaient avec un sentiment de morosité plus fort que jamais. Elle avait la sensation que les choses changeaient. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais capturer avec des mots.

oOo

L'hôpital était en plein chaos. Harry marchait à l'intérieur, pas du tout perturbé par le petit groupe de policiers qui parlaient avec les différents témoins. Ces personnes, nota-t-il, avec leurs visages couverts de bleus et de coupures, avaient l'air d'être tranquillement hébétés. Un pauvre sergent de police essayait d'obtenir le nom d'un homme, et celui-ci lui répondait avec une confiace déconcertante qu'il était le Père Noel, le seul et unique. Harry remarqua ensuite une personne à l'air mal à l'aise glissant dans la poche de sa veste ce qui ressemblait fortement à une baguette. Les Oubliators du Ministère étaient au travail. Harry replaca immédiatement ses cheveux plus bas sur sa cicatrice, se sentant un peu nerveux alors qu'un Oubliator passait furtivement, n'accordant pas un second regard à l'adolescent et passant les doubles portes vers les chambres. Techniquement il n'était peut-être âgé que de quinze mois, mais Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le tapota avec sa baguette et le métamorphosa rapidement en casquette pour recouvrir ses cheveux caractéristiques. Voilà. Facile. Il la posa sur sa crinière indiscipliné et passa les mèches qui depassaient derrière ses oreilles, il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de marcher dans les pas de l'Oubliator. Il passa les doubles portes et traversa le service avant même que l'infirmière en chef ne le remarque.

Harry n'était pas un inconnu des hôpitaux. Loin de là. Même en grandissant chez les Dursleys, sa tendance aux accidents, sans parler des parties brutales de "chasse-au-Harry" de Dudley, lui avaient fait gagner une collection plutôt interressante de rapports médicaux. Fractures de bras, saignements de nez, une cheville brutalement tordue lors du célèbre accident sur le toit du réfectoire de l'école... la liste était sans fin. Ses années à Poudlard étaient loin de prouver le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une fois où il n'aurait pas perdu une bonne partie du troisième trimestre enfermé à l'infirmerie, à cause d'une maladie ou d'autre chose. Si ce n'était pas les détraqueurs ou un basilic, il y avait toujours une chose ou une autre qui se battait pour obtenir son sang. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la scène qui se passait devant lui qui faisait se tordre son estomac. Il était manifestement entré dans une espèce de salle d'attente, et il voyait un homme assis sur un fauteuil, la tête basse d'étonnement et de chagrin et qui serrait d'une main tremblante le pathétique simulacre de café de l'hôpital. Harry se tapit près de la porte pendant une minute, il se sentait incroyablement indiscret alors que l'inconnu buvait à petites gorgées, avec l'air de savourer le peu de goût que le liquide marron avait. L'homme avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise dans son vieux jean, changeant de position pendant qu'il posait sa boisson et remettait ses mains dans ses poches. Son visage resta fixé sur le sol pendant que Harry essayait de passer devant lui. Il était à peine à trente centimètres de lui lorsque l'inconnu laissa échapper un petit mais audible sanglot depuis le fond de sa gorge, un son qui serra si fort la gorge de Harry qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter.

" Monsieur ? " demanda-t-il timidement, en s'arrêtant à côté de l'homme. Il n'obtint aucune réaction. " Vous allez bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? "

Lorsque l'homme leva la tête, ses yeux se révélèrent un peu rouges et bouffis, comme si aujourd'hui était le seul jour où il pouvait exprimer le chagrin qu'il ressentait depuis toujours, jusqu'à inonder le sol carrelé et blanc. Il jeta un cou d'oeil rapide à Harry avant de fixa à nouveau ses pieds.

" Non, gamin, je vais bien, je..." puis il s'arrêta, frisonna presque, et regarda à nouveau Harry. Ses yeux vides s'illuminèrent soudainement, bleus et apparemment remplis de larmes face à la perte qu'il venait de subir. Mais ce que l'inconnu dit ensuite secoua Harry à un point incroyable.

" Par le fantôme de Merlin !" murmura-t-il, frottant distratement ses yeux, comme si il perdait vraiment prise avec la réalité. " James ? C'est bien toi ? "

Harry découvrit brusquement que la respiration était une fonction organique vraiment vitale, mais impossible de l'effectuer. Il recula comme si il avait été électrocuté. " Heu, non, heu, désolé." réussit-il à bégayer, comprenant soudain à qui il s'adressait. " Vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre..."

" Oui, je suppose ", dit Rémus Lupin, qui retourna fixer le sol d'un air abattu. "Désolé, c'est juste que tu ressembles de façon frappante à un ami à moi qui est récemment..." il ferma les yeux pour arrêter un nouveau flot de larmes. "... décédé."

" Je suis désolé, " s'entendit dire Harry, il prit un banc à côté de son futur professeur. " Vous voulez m'en parler ? "

Rémus leva la tête, un peu surpris, avec sur son visage l'espèce de désarroi qui était actuellement au fond de Harry. Il savait qu'il perdait son temps. Il savait que quelqu'un, quelque part dans l'enceinte des murs Victoriens délimitant cet hôpital impressionnant, détenait les réponses exactes qu'il avait besoin de connaitre. Mais juste en ce moment, juste devant lui, il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait répondre à tout le reste.

Rémus soupira en passant une main profondémment marquée dans ses cheveux bruns et miels, et où devaient encore apparaitre quelques-unes des mèches grises que Harry connaissait. " Il est mort il y a une semaine. Avec sa femme. Les meilleures personnes au monde, je les connaissais depuis toujours..." Il se tut et reprit un peu de son café. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça..."

" Ca aide de parler, " dit immédiatement Harry, il ne souhaitait pas perdre l'opportunité d'obtenir un souvenir de première main. " Je ne suis juste qu'un adolescent quelconque pris au hasard, mais je sais écouter."

Rémus le regarda, légèrement suspicieux. Harry fixait d'un air absent la tasse de café que Rémus agrippait à nouveau, ne croisant pas son regard pour éviter que l'homme ne remarque autre chose. Un silence s'installa entre eux alors que chacun se perdait dans ses propres pensées, l'un d'eux dans la plus parfaite ignorance de leur proche relation. Rémus soupira une nouvelle fois.

" James et Lily. Ils sont morts dans... dans..." Rémus s'arrêta, prenant par erreur Harry pour un Moldu, et s'éclaircit la voix. " Dans un accident de voiture. Un coup sur la tête. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils laissent un petit bébé derrière eux, un petit Harry. Il n'a même pas 18 mois, qu'il soit béni. Il a les yeux de sa mère. "

Harry devint soudain captivé par ses lacets de chaussure. " Je suis désolé... " il réussit à se taire avant d'avoir besoin de bloquer ses propres larmes. Rémus lui tapota gentiment le dos, se souriant affectueusement à lui-même.

" Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas la ré-incarnation de James ? " dit-il en gloussant. " C'est tout lui ça. Toujours s'excuser même si il n'a rien fait qui le mérite. Mais c'est oublier le fait qu'il avait fait quelque chose la plupart du temps..." Rémus retourna à nouveau explorer ses souvenirs, une chose bizarre pour une personne si jeune, mais il se força à revenir à la réalité.

" Et il y a eu tout ça ensuite... "

" Tout ça quoi ? " demanda Harry avec curiosité, bien qu'il sache très bien de quoi il parlait.

" Tu dois avoir entendu cette explosion de gaz, près de Covent Garden " Harry acquiessa d'un air renfrogné. " Un autre de mes amis, Peter, il a été pris dedans. Il ne reste à peu près rien de lui. Littéralement. Un doigt, je crois qu'ils ont dit. " Rémus s'étouffa sur ces mots. " Ca a été une semaine horrible... James, Lily, Peter... et Sirius... J'ai tout perdu. "

Alors que Rémus se mordait fortement les lèvres, le plus jeune regarda son visage fatigué et se répandre en larmes qui n'auraient pas du être là. Harry se leva, plus déterminé que jamais. Il enleva sa casquette, passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et fixa Rémus, décidé. Rémus le regarda brièvement.

" N'abandonnez pas encore. Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour nous surprendre, nous prendre de court, ébranler nos convictions et qui semble réduire notre existance à néant . Mais ne pensez pas que les choses ne changeront pas. Il y a des gens dehors qui tiennent à vous, professeur Lupin. Il y en aura toujours. Ne perdez pas espoir. "

Puis Harry fit une sortit des plus rapide : il bondit de sa chaise et passa les doubles portes à l'autre bout du couloir avant que Rémus ne puisse réagir.

Rémus resta assis quelques minutes avant que ce que l'étrange garçon avait dit ne fasse son chemin. Dans cet instant très brumeux, ça semblait avoir du sens. Plus tard, quand Rémus se souviendrait de cette rencontre qui se perdait entre le chaos et le chagrin marquant pour toujours l'automne tardif de cette année fatidique, il reconnaitrait que le garçon était la voix de la raison. Sa ressemblance avec James. Le fait qu'il avait su d'une manière ou d'une autre son nom, et pourquoi donc l'avait-il appelé professeur ? Est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait ? Et puis il y avait ces yeux verts et perçants capables d'exposer son âme à tout ce qui était capable d'exposer la valeur de son âme et de l'enjoliver. Si il n'avait pas encore eu l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la folie, il aurait pu jurer que le garçon était un Potter, une espèce d'ange-gardien descendu du ciel pour lui mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête. Il avala le reste de son horrible café, mit cette rencontre au fond de son esprit et attrapa son manteau pour affronter le froid qui arrivait à Londres.

oOo

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans l'hôpital depuis des heures, cherchant d'un air absent un signe d'une entrée récente d'une victime qui pouvait être celle qu'il recherchait. Il était stupéfait de voir à quel point les infirmières ignoraient sa présence, parfois elles regardaient simplement à travers lui comme si il n'existait pas. Harry suposait que cette petite balade dans le temps cachait plus de choses que ce qu'il ne l'avait supposé au début. Celui qui avait ensorcelé le sablier avait fait de l'excellent travail.

Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de personnes à qui il avait parlé, mais il était prêt à parier qu'il avait parcouru en long et en large tous les couloir du Charing Cross Hospital. Il serait chanceux si il trouvait une autre victime de l'explosion qui soit assez lucide pour différencier un chien d'un rat.

Harry parcouru une dernière chambre, plus sombre que les autres, et regarda à travers la vitre. Il pressa le plus possible son nez contre le verre en regardant dans la chambre, sa cicatrice refroidissant contre la vitre gelée pendant qu'il observait une jeune femme fermement roulée en boule, dos à la fenêtre. Elle ne bougeait pas, Harry pouvait juste distinguer ses épaules qui se baissaient doucement à chaque respiration, de manière irrégulière. Elle pleurait. Ses cheveux, de luxueuses boucles couleur acajou, se répandaient sur l'oreiller tel une mer d'araignés et commençaient à s'emmêler, comme une beauté bien soignée mais négligée pendant la nuit. Harry resta captivé un instant sur la forme sauvage, semblable à un animal enfermé dans un zoo et contraint à y rester par une blessure. Harry secoua tristement la tête.

Il était sur le point de partir quand une infirmière du service l'arrêta, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule alors qu'il détournait finalement le regard. " Vous pouvez aller lui parler, si vous voulez ". Elle sourit, prenant Harry pour un ami ou un membre de la famille de la jeune femme. Il la regarda, haussant les sourcils d'incrédulité lorsqu'elle hocha la tête de manière rassurante avant le partir vers le bureau des infirmières. Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre. La femme n'avait pas bougé, mais sa respiration était un peu plus régulière. Respirant un grand coup, il poussa la porte et entra.

Harry aurait juré que l'odeur horrible des antiseptiques constituant l'odeur omniprésente de l'hôpital était encore plus présente dans cette chambre. Son estomac se souleva pour la énième fois ce jour-là lorsqu'il finit par relâcher sa respiration, heureux que personne ne vienne l'arrêter alors qu'il s'asseyait doucement à côté de la jeune femme. Il s'adossa contre le couvre-lit plastifié et la regarda fixement, pensif, et permit à l'obscurité de l'envelopper et de le calmer après le chaos de la journée.

Après un moment, il se leva, marcha jusqu'au bout du lit, et commença à feuilleter le dossier médical. Le gribouillage désordonné typique des médecins était pire que celui de Ron, il ne pouvait saisir un mot à la lumière du clair de lune tombant dans la chambre. Avec appréhension, il retourna à son fauteuil à la droite du lit et se pencha pour allumer la lampe. L'ampoule luit de manière sinistre, la lumière inonda fortement la chambre, mais ne réussit pas à faire bouger son occupante actuelle, endormie. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils devant son manque de réaction, mais son attention retourna rapidement au dossier.

" Claudia Darlington, " chuchotat'il calmement, comme si un quelconque bruit génant pouvait chasser toute la paix et la tranquilité semblant exister dans cette chambre silencieuse. " Age : 25 ans. Dégénération maculaire accélérée causée par... " Il s'arrêta, fronçant davantage les sourcils devant le dossier mais pas parce que les gribouillage devenait illisibles. " Une entité inconnue. La patiente se plaint d'une douleur brûlante derrière les yeux causée par une surexposition à la lumière. Réponse visuelle nulle. On recommande une nuit de surveillance et un traitement antalgique. Date et heure de l'admission : 2/11/81, à 11h30. " Et entre parenthèses, discrètement noté dans le coin de la feuille d'admission, on pouvait lire " Explosion de Gaz à Covent Garden ".

Harry déglutit. C'était elle. La victime numéro trente six. Celle que le ministère avait oublié. Pourtant malgré le fait que les réponses à ses questions soit étendue devant lui, il ne pouvait pas s'obliger à perturber son sommeil. Si elle n'avait réellement pas subi un sourtilège d'oubli, son esprit devait être dominé par une parfaite incrédulité vraiment écrasante. Pour les Moldus la Magie était un élément de fiction, utilisée pour manipuler les esprits dans les contes merveilleux du fantastique, enchantant leur imagination pour souhaiter que cela soit réel. Et être simplement face à un côté obscur pouvait suffire à perturber même les plus solides.

Soudain, la jeune femme, Claudia, se réveilla un peu et roula pour se remettre sur le dos, se mettant face au plafond avec une expression neutre sur le visage. Harry hoqueta. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur, sa pâleur maladive incomparable à ce qu'elle avait pu être le matin précédent. Des bandages étaient cruellement serrés autour de ses yeux, ils étaient enroulés fermement autour de sa tête et lui comprimaient la peau derrière son crâne, laissant des petites marques là où le pansement avait glissé. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle était endormie ou éveillée, ses entraves avaient injustement détruit son droit de montrer son niveau de conscience.

" Bonjour ? " murmura-t'elle subitement dans les ténèbres, timidement, comme si le son de sa propre voix lui était étranger. " Il y a quelqu'un ? Je sais que vous êtes là... "

" Oui, " Harry se surprit à parler, tirant son fauteuil pour se rapprocher du lit. " Je suis là. "

Claudia sourit, un peu amusée. " Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de votre identité. "

" Là tout de suite ce n'est pas important. " dit Harry, se sentant soudain obligé de prendre sa main dans les siennes et de la serrer de manière rassurante. Il pouvait sentir la magie en elle, et il était sûr qu'elle pouvait faire de même. Il se tut pendant un moment. " Vous voulez deviner ? "

Il sentit Claudia frotter sa main entre ses doigts, chaque ongle était soigneusement vernis en rouge mais ils étaient parsemés de poussière et de débris. Il permis à sa main de monter lentement le long de la manche de sa chemise et ne grimaca même pas lorsqu'elle commença à suivre les traits de son visage. L'expression sur son propre visage était difficile à lire : un peu surprise mais toujours très intriguée par ce que Harry lui offrait alors que ses mains continuaient leur promenade. Elle retraça la ligne de sa machoire, qui commençait à acquérir un début de maturité, et il sentit sa progression lorsque ses doigts se recourbèrent derrière son oreille et descendirent sur sa cicatrice. Puis elle s'arrêta ; ses doigts persistèrent un insant avant qu'elle les retire d'un coup sec comme si ils s'étaient brûlés.

" Vous êtes... vous êtes l'un d'_eux_ " Cracha-t'elle nerveusement. Harry la sentit se raidir.

" Que voulez-vous dire Claudia, " répondit-il. " L'un d'_eux_ ? "

" L'un d'eux... comme l'homme de la place. Je peux le sentir. "

" Vous pouvez me dire leurs noms ? "

Harry savait qu'il la bousculait. Mais une soudaine sensation de désespoir dans son coeur le força à poser les questions nécessaires pour la cause.

" Sirius, " dit-elle, aussi assurée que si on lui avait demandé son propre nom. Harry sentit son coeur s'effondrer. Croyait-elle qu'il l'avait fait ? N'avait-elle rien vu ? Mais ensuite...

" Il ne l'a pas fait. "

" Fait quoi ? " Chuchota Harry, il pouvait à peine y croire.

" Il n'a pas fait exploser la place. Il y avait un autre homme. Petit. Rondouillard. Comme un rat. " Elle s'arrêta et frissonna involontairement. " C'est lui qui l'a fait. Sirius est innocent. "

Harry poussa un gros soupir de soulagement, ses nerfs contractés suivirent le mouvement et se relachèrent. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez pour convaincer un jury. Il devait obtenir les images complètes dans toute leur splendeur. Sa gorge se serra à nouveau.

"Claudia, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

Elle hésita, et se tourna pour lui faire face dans les ténèbres. Dans le demi-jour de la lampe elle avait l'air d'une force redoutable, quelqu'un que, en pleine possession de ses capacités, vous n'oseriez jamais fâcher. Le contraste entre ses cheveux et pâleur qui montait rapidement sur son visage lui donnait l'air de plus en plus puissante. Et avec les informations qu'elle détenait, Harry pensait qu'elle le savait.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ? " crachat-elle subitement, un éclair de colère passant sur son visage renfrogné. " Tu es juste un petit garçon. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne me connais même pas. " Elle s'assit d'un coup, agitée, et commença à bouger maladroitement dans les ténèbres. " Je vais appeller une infirmière et... "

Mais Harry fut trop rapide pour elle. Alors qu'elle atteignait le bouton d'appel, il agrippa son bras comme un étau et ressera sa prise avec ses doigts froids. Elle se tourna et pris une expression glacée en utilisant son autre main pour retracer à nouveau sa cicatrice.

" Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? " Dit Harry, la voix plus amère que jamais. Il ne savait pas d'où les mots sortaient, mais il était assez désespéré pour la secouer. " Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je veux attrapper l'assassin de mes parents ? "

Elle se figea à ces mots, et abaissa son bras sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme. Il la libéra immédiatement, le membre offensant retomba sur le lit comme si il avait été vidé de toute énergie et émotion. Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux braqués sur lui, défiant les limites que le sort avait créées et demandant tout comme lui des réponses. Il s'assit à nouveau et soupira.

" L'homme rondouillard sur la place, " dit-il lentement, " est responsable de la mort de mes parents. Il les a trahi. Ils sont morts à cause d'informations qu'il a données. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrew. "

Les pensées tournaient encore et encore dans la tête de Claudia, et Harry pouvait voir un début d'éventualité sur son visage fatigué. Puis elle dit d'une voix enrouée :

" Tes parents... " bégayat-elle, " Lily et James ? "

Harry baissa la tête, laissant le silence parler. Elle commença à se parler à voie basse, laissant sortir les idées à voix hautes encore et encore, mais à peine audible pour les oreilles tendues de Harry. Elle s'assit subitement, prête à parler. Harry la regarda impatiemment alors qu'elle commençait.

" J'étais assise sur la place. Il y avait un chien, une grosse bête noire et attachante. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Et ensuite quand je me suis tournée le chien n'était plus là. " Elle respira péniblement, réfléchit de toutes ses forces, revivant avant la lumière aveuglante du passé pour retrouver son dernier souvenir visuel. " Il y avait un homme à la place, grand, sombre, les yeux clairs, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il a aperçu l'homme au visage rond, Pettigrew tu as dit ?, de l'autre côté de la place. Je les ai vu se disputer. L'homme aux cheveux noirs était tellement, tellement en colère... " Harry pouvait entendre dans sa voix les larmes qui essayaient de sortir. Mais elles étaient coincées par le bandage, contenues par le tissu qu'elle griffait maintenant frénétiquement avec ses doigts. Elle gémissait faiblement de frustration.

" Là," dit Harry doucement, en se penchant pour défaire la boucle sur le côté de sa tête. Il déroula le pansement tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des compresses dissimulant les yeux. Il leva le bras pour les enlever, mais elle frappa sa main pour les enlever elle-même. Harry pu distinguer ce qui ressemblait à des brûlures en travers de ses paupières et sous ses cils, bien qu'elle les garda fermées et plissées dans une sorte de douleur atroce qu'elle s'imposait. Elle tint le bandage dans ses mains.

" Je peux encore ressentir ses émotions, comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bouleversé. Il devait gérer son chagrin, et c'était comme ça qu'il avait choisi de le faire. Il voulait se venger. Mais il n'a jamais pu réaliser son souhait. L'homme rondouillard fut exceptionnellement sournois. Il poussa Sirius devant lui, trébucha au milieu du carrefour, et commença à l'accuser. Il criait comme un fou. Il n'avait pas été provoqué. Il hurla 'Lily et James, Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu !' mais derrière son dos il tenait ce bout de bois long, noir et ciré avec la pointe blanche. Il a murmuré quelque chose en latin, je n'ai pas compris. Et tout ce que je me souviens après c'est la lumière. La lumière, la brûlure, la... " elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux pendant un moment, semblant profondément concentrée, sa tête tremblait presque sous l'effort. Harry pouvait voir ses paupières cligner dans l'obscurité de la chambre, comme si chacune devait porter son propre poids. Mais ensuite elle leva les yeux.

Harry ne pouvait rien dire, même si il l'avait voulu. Les yeux de Claudia étaient maintenant grands ouverts, et c'était la chose la plus mystique qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Toute couleur était maintenant absente des iris, lesquels se noyaient dans le blanc neigeux du reste des yeux, tels de la glace, mais piégés par des cils longs et noirs. Ils vous transperçaient et étaient glacials et impassibles, comme un glacier sans fin serpentant dant son regard, bloquant pour toujours les couleurs délavées. Ils étaient tragiquement beaux. Cependant, elle avait l'air prête à s'évanouir à cause de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour les garder ouvert, alors Harry lui reprit rapidement le bandage des mains et les recouvrit à nouveau. Il commença à enrouler le bandage autour de sa tête et ne rencontra aucune protestation. C'était comme si le fait de raconter sa rencontre avait épuisée Claudia. Terminant et attachant la bande, il l'allongea doucement sur le dos et recula un instant, et la regarda simplement, silencieuse. Sa respiration était maintenant régulière, voire somnolente. Pour l'instant elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

" Merci... " murmurat-il. Il glissa doucement la première page du dossier médical dans la poche de sa veste et juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte elle parla à nouveau.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? " murmura-t'elle à travers les ténèbres avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte à nouveau. " Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Des baguettes et des formules magiques et des métamorphoses... "

Harry approcha lentement du lit et prit sa main une nouvelle fois. " Vous l'apprendrez en temps utile, Claudia, " murmura-t'il. " Et vous en serez au centre. La magie a ses propres moyens de venir à vous. Je suis magique, ils sont magiques. Vous aussi êtes magique à votre manière. Chérissez votre ignorance, un vrai combat va avoir lieu, et vous aurez besoin de toute l'énergie que vous obtiendrez d'ici là. "

Puis il disparut.

Des années après, il était largement connu que Claudia n'avait que peu de souvenirs des heures suivant l'accident. Elle signala avoir vaguement conscience d'avoir eu un visiteur, un jeune garçon avec des mots rassurants, et pourtant qui suggérait que d'autres choses allaient encore se passer. Et, et elle ne dit à personne, elle ne comprit jamais vraiment comment elle était entrée en possession d'un long morceau de bois noir. Il était à côté d'elle quand elle était arrivée la première fois à l'hôpital, et maintenant elle le retournait dans ses mains et le serrait involontairement contre elle pour dormir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la puissance qu'il contenait. C'était juste devenue une chose qui était toujours là.

oOo

Arabella se calma vraiment uniquement lorsqu'elle eu un grand verre de scotch entre les mains. Elle faisait tournoyer distraitement le liquide ambré dans son verre, faisant fondre doucement le glaçon, et écoutait l'histoire de Sirius. Et Rémus pensait secrètement que c'était gaspiller la qualité du tonique. Sirius raconta les grandes lignes avant que le silence ne l'envahisse, lui le légendaire bavard, et elle englouti son verre en une fois.

" Tu t'attends à ce que je crois ta petite histoire ? " dit-elle calmement, haussant un sourcil, se méfiant du meurtrier maintenant étalé sur son canapé à fleurs. Elle se leva et posa son verre sur la table à côté d'elle. " Après toutes ces années, tu débarques ici, insouciant, façon _30 millions d'amis_ et tu t'attends à être acceuilli les bras ouverts ? "

Sirius baissa la tête comme un écolier désobéissant, alors que Rémus la regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte. " Que dis-tu Arabella ? Tu ne nous crois pas ? "

" Ce que je dis... " dit-elle brusquement, en marchant vers une armoire pour y prendre un morceau de parchemin et de quoi servir à nouveau à boire. " C'est que ça tombe vraiment bien que j'ai reçu cette lettre de Dumbledore l'autre jour, et qui confirme mot pour mot ce que vous venez de me raconter. " Elle tint en l'air le document comprométant, un petit sourire en coin. " C'était trop drôle de vous voir vous tortiller. "

" Espèce de petite... " Rémus rougi, la couleur envahissant insidueusement son visage tandis que Sirius était plié de rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. " Toujours le mot pour rire hein ? "

" Eh, ça m'empêche de devenir folle... " répondit-elle, elle dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille de Scotch et en tendit un verre à Rémus. " Tiens, je vois que tu en as plus besoin que moi. "

Rémus sourit et accepta le verre avec reconnaissance, se rassit finalement et se détendit un peu. Les trois amis restèrent assis en silence, chacun repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé en eux avant ça. C'était évdent qu'Arabella n'était pas habituée à tomber le masque, et les marques du sort étaient visibles. Des rides subsistaient sur ses mains, toujours un peu tremblantes comme un femme ayant deux fois son âge alors qu'elle continuait à tenir le verre et à soupirer profondément. Puis il réalisa qu'ils étaient tous plus âgés, d'une manière ou d'un autre. Sirius semblait prêt à s'endormir juste là sur la couverture tricotée à la main du canapé. Son visage avait regagné beaucoup des formes qu'il avait perdu durant ces années à Azkaban mais le regard hanté était toujours là. Parfois Rémus avait des frissons en le regardant, surtout durant les moments de colère ou de doute, quand l'existence vide d'émotion qu'il vivait en prison jetait sur son visage des ombres de son passé douloureux. Le fait qu'il continuait à garder les cheveux long n'aidait pas cette image, ils étaient un peu emmélés autour des oreilles et lui donnaient un air de fripouille sympathique, et Rémus supposait que c'était ce que Sirius recherchait. Toutefois, le pétillement rassurant typique de la jeunesse du maraudeur persistait toujours dans ses yeux enfonçés, il saisissait toutes les occasions de montrer sa vilaine tête. Et ce n'était pas comme si les années avaient épargné Rémus, au contraire. Ses mèches marron clair étaient striées d'argent depuis un moment, ses insomnies mensuelles étaient inévitables et avaient plus de conséquences maintenant à son âge. Il était pleinement conscient du visage décharné qu'il montrait et des réactions qu'il suscitait, le plus souvent compattissantes, comme si il était perpétuellement en deuil. Ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Il était juste fermement accroché à tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

"Alors, Dumbledore veut que le Clan des Sept repasse à l'action, n'est-ce pas ? " dit Arabella, brisant le silence.

" Tu as toujours eu un don avec les mots, pas vrai Babs ? " Dit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin, baissant la tête pour éviter le coussin qu'elle avait vaguement lancé vers lui avec un sort.

" Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais bonne en sortilèges ! " marmonna-t'elle avant que Rémus ne puisse en venir au fait.

" Je pense que notre cher vieux Directeur a décidé qu'il était temps de ressuciter l'Ordre, au vu des derniers événements..." dit-il formellement, en finissant son verre dans les règles de l'art.

" Ah oui, ce cher Harry, " dit-elle, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds délicatement habillés.

" Comment tient-il le coup ? " demanda Rémus.

" Honnêtement je n'en suis pas sûre, " dit Arabella avec regret. " Vous savez à quel point il a été difficile pour moi de négocier ma venue ici au départ ? C'était vraiment un coup de chance que ce poste au Ministère se soit libéré en même temps. "

" Désolé Babs, " l'interrompit Sirius, la curiosité peinte sur son visage, peux-tu s'il te plait rappeler à ce vieux chien pourquoi exactement tu es habillée comme un rebus des années 30 ? "

Elle sourit en répondant. " Observation des Moldus. Examiner les dernières tendances, ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas, tu sais, tenir à l'oeil les affaires d'un point de vue civil..."

" ... Déguisé en vieillarde ? "

" J'ai tiré à la courte paille. C'est un truc fascinant. Bien mieux que toutes les cours du Professeur Staffords. De toute façon, " elle retourna à la question de départ, " ça veut dire que j'ai pu garder un oeil sur Harry, mais c'était horrible, je vous raconterai. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire à cause de ses stupides tuteurs, c'est le plus gros couple de Moldus de ce côté de l'Atlantique et ils m'auraient brûlée sur un bûché si ils avaient vraiment su de quoi il en retournait. Depuis que Harry a commençé Poudlard, ils l'enferment comme le secret de la famille. Il a de la chance si il voit de temps en temps la lumière du jour. Il vient de temps en temps mais je ne veux pas griller ma couverture... " continua-t-elle en prenant la tangente. " Pétunia me l'a laissé quand elle est allée dans un magasin de tissu chercher de quoi faire les pantalons de golf de Dudley, c'est là que j'ai reçu le hibou de Dumbledore. J'ai dû enfermer la pauvre bête dans l'armoire du chauffage central tout le temps qu'il était à la maison. J'ai dit au garçon que la chaudière était au bord de l'explosion. "

" Tu sais, " dit Rémus lentement, " Il l'apprendra tôt ou tard. "

" Mais si je vais donner un coup de main à Dumbledore, ça ne sera pas de problème, " dit-elle, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. " La vieille Mme Figg peut avoir un petit accident... "

" Alors là Arabelle, c'est tout bonnement horrible... "

" Je sais. "

Elle sourit alors que Rémus et Sirius roulaient des yeux. Pendant un instant, ils semblaient être revenus dans la chambre commune de Gryffondor, sirotant une bierraubeurre volée dans la réserve grâce à l'aide de Cornedrue et de sons gang, le feu chantonnant dans le coin alors qu'ils laissaient la fin de la journée les balayer. Toutefois avec toutes ces actions et ces mots, venait un horrible rappel de ceux d'entre eux qui avaient disparu. Rémus sourit d'un air grave juste au moment où la sonnerie perçante du téléphone les ramena tous à la réalité.

" Excusez-moi une seconde, " dit Arabella par-dessus le bruit, ignorant le fait que Rémus avait sursauté jusqu'au plafond en entendant la sonnerie et que Sirius s'était presque écrasé par terre de rire. Elle revint presque immédiatement.

" Et bien, c'était court et concis, " dit Sirius, commençant à sourire. Mais son expression se fana bientôt lorsqu'il fit face à l'air exceptionnellement sérieux d'Arabella.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " murmura Rémus.

" C'était Pétunia, " répondit-elle doucement. " C'est Harry. Il a disparu. "

* * *

Voilà

Juste un petit mot : je suis à la recherche d'une béta pour ce chapitre et les suivants, quelqu'un qui ait de bonnes notions d'anglais et qui soit incollable ( ou presque ) en orthographe et grammaire. Le boulot consistera essentiellement à reformuler des phrases, à corriger les fautes qui nous échapperaient à Cérulane et moi ( normalement pas beaucoup) et à traduire les 2-3 mots ou expressions qui nous poseraient problème.

A bientôt

Lys


End file.
